Until it wasn't
by Zebrastreifen
Summary: It wasn't like they were drunk-drunk. They still knew what they were doing. It was just fun. Until it wasn't. *Slight femmeslash, although nothing graphic. Consumption of alcohol, obviously.*


"I don't know... I just can't escape the feeling that something's wrong with me, you know? I mean, as soon as someone sees me naked, this person fades out of my life, never to be seen again..." Emily sighed, reaching for the glass of red wine standing on the coffee table in front of her. JJ and her had been drinking for quite some time now, but because of all the talking and giggling, neither of them was drunk yet - with _yet_ being the operative word. However, there was no denying that Emily's talkativeness was caused by the alcohol - she was usually quite secretive as far as her feelings - specially her insecurities! - were concerned.

"Come on, Emily! I'm sure you look hot when you're naked," JJ teased. Emily shrugged, shrinking from her friend's look, and JJ could immediately tell from Emily's reaction that there was more behind it. "Okay... What's wrong? Tell me!" Emily hesitated. "Well... They never call..." JJ frowned. "_They_?" "The... guys I take home from bars sometimes..." JJ didn't comment on the fact that Emily obviously preferred her own bed. Regarding their job, this was probably not only a matter of dominance but also a matter of safety - if you could even talk about "safety" in combination with "sleeping with strangers"... JJ had never understood why Emily had one-night-stands at all – let alone so frequently. Sure, _a girl has needs_, but when she looked at her friend now, JJ sincerely questioned whether this was worth it. Hell, Emily was hot! She suddenly felt the urge to punch each and every one of Emily's one-night-stands in the face for making her doubt that.

"No offense, but... I think they're just stupid." "For sleeping with me?" JJ rolled her eyes but kept herself from snapping back a cynical remark, unsure whether Emily was just teasing her now or whether she was genuinely insecure. To make sure her friend understood what she had wanted to say, JJ shook her head but Emily still didn't seem to get it. "So you're saying if I pick the assholes, I shouldn't be complaining about them being assholes? Who do you think I sleep with, JJ? I don't just fuck the first douche that grabs my ass in a club!" Emily really seemed hurt. JJ sighed. "Oh come on! That is not what I meant! You know that!""Do I?" Another sigh. "My point was that I don't think your body is the reason none of those guys ever calls!" "How do you know? You've never seen me naked, JJ!" "Then strip!" "WHAT?" "Strip. Take of your clothes. I promise I will call..." JJ grinned.

Emily cocked an eyebrow, then smirked and stood up, letting out a teasing "Okay...". She had expected JJ to take back what she'd just said, had expected her to look... shocked. Not amused. Was this a game? The one who backs off first loses? Well... Emily had always been good at playing games. Her fingers moved to the top button, undoing it with shaky hands. Somehow, she even managed to keep eye contact with JJ who certainly didn't look frightened. Rather... excited? The button came undone. How far could Emily push it? Another button popped. And another. And another.

"Okay, wait!" Emily mentally cursed herself for giving in first, but she just had to. Standing there, her blouse only held together by the frantic grip of her hand, she suddenly felt ridiculous. She looked at JJ and couldn't escape the feeling that the blonde's smirk was hiding something. Disappointment? No. That couldn't be it. Right? "So the show's already over?" Emily frowned at her friend's comment. "I mean... you weren't serious, were you?" JJ shrugged. "Wouldn't this be... weird?" "I've seen you change before..." "Changing into my pajamas when we're in the same room isn't quite the same as taking off all my clothes while you're watching!" Another shrug, then silence.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm talking you into this..." Emily shook her head. "You're not. I mean, you're my best friend. I... I trust you." Hesitation. "We're both girls, right?" JJ didn't respond, knowing that Emily was talking to herself now. Hesitation. "So you'd just tell me whether it's true that these guys aren't calling because of... my body?" JJ shook her head. "Nope. I'd be able to present actual evidence that _these guys_ are complete assholes for not calling because you have an amazing body." Emily rolled her eyes, then sighed. Hesitation. "Okay." "Okay what?" "I'll do it." JJ was trying to appear calm and casual although her heart had just stopped – literally stopped – for longer than she thought was possible. "Well then... let me see what you've got" She prompted, hiding her nervousness with fake ebullience. And – holy shit! – Emily's grip on the button-down front of her blouse loosened.

"Wait!" JJ shrieked and Emily was sure she'd changed her mind but then JJ just fumbled her phone out of her pocket. "No pictures!" Emily protested, both becalmed and intrigued by the blonde's nod. "What are you doing?" "Waaait!" A few clicks later, Joe Cocker's "You Can Leave Your Hat On" resonated through the room. "Are you serious?" JJ giggled hysterically. "Come on! You can't strip without the number one strip song!" Another giggle. "dum du-du dum – you can leave your hat on!" "I'm not even wearing a hat!" JJ rolled her eyes and pressed P_ause_. "Why's the song on your phone anyways?" Emily asked skeptically. "How frequently do you ask people to do a strip-tease for you?" "More often than you'd think. Having the song on my phone always comes in handy." Emily's eyebrows shot upwards but before she could say anything, JJ had started rolling around on the couch, laughing like she hadn't seen anybody laugh before. "Ohgoshyoushould'veseenyourface!" Emily threw a couch cushion in JJ's direction but missed her target. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." It was obvious she wasn't. "Just for the record: That's youtube." To prove her point, JJ showed Emily her phone. Emily grinned. Her "I hate you" was immediately followed by a pout. "No, you don't." Emily sighed. "No, I don't". She confirmed. Both girls smiled at each other. "Soooo?" JJ started after a while. Emily bit her lip, insecurely at first, then playfully. JJ's eyes widened in surprise. She pressed _Play _and watched Emily letting her blouse slide off her shoulders, revealing a black lacy bra.

"Rawr." The brunette giggled. "Shut up" Emily grinned. It was harmless. JJ was right – they had changed in front of each other several times while sharing a room during a case. This wasn't any different. Except for the music. And the giggling. And the – suddenly empty – bottle of wine standing next to the table. But so what. It wasn't like they were drunk-drunk. They still knew what they were doing. It was just fun.

Until it wasn't.

Or, more precisely, until after Emily had unhooked her bra and stepped out of the matching panties. Because that was when JJ turned pale, grabbed her purse and ran out of Emily's apartment, mumbling what could have been an apology if Emily hadn't been too shocked to actually listen.

* * *

**_I was thinking about making this a two-shot...? Is anyone interested in a second/final chapter that explains JJ's weird reaction? Let me know... Oh, and what do you think about the title? The previous working title was "Proving her wrong", but as my mean cliffhanger actually leaves you guys at a point where Emily is proven right, that didn't seem to fit... Any ideas?_**


End file.
